<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Am I Meant to be Here? by ParadiseCity07</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465692">Am I Meant to be Here?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadiseCity07/pseuds/ParadiseCity07'>ParadiseCity07</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Jealous Peter Parker, Marvel Universe, Post-Blip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:14:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadiseCity07/pseuds/ParadiseCity07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony survives the snap, and he’s finally got Peter back. But peter, like the rest of those who dusted away during the blip, find out that the world moved on while they were away, they found ways to fill the voids left behind. The Starks did so by means of Morgan, and Peter can’t help but feel like he has no place in this new world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Am I Meant to be Here?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Time seemed to stop. This couldn’t be happening. Not him. </p><p>    He grasped and clung to whatever piece of his armor he could touch, eyes wide, not believing what they were seeing. He knew his mouth was moving but he couldn’t hear himself speak over the ringing in his ears. </p><p>    This couldn’t be happening.</p><p>    Not too long ago they were hugging, and Mr. Stark had never looked so alive. Now the very arm that had gripped him was charred to the bone, The burns crawled up his neck in little intricate linework. Like it was trying to say that it was sorry. </p><p>    Sorry for taking him away, but at least it’ll be beautiful. Make it beautiful to hide the horrifying truth. To hide how disgusting it is that another father figure is being taken away. That he opened his heart, that he cared, and now it’s tearing him apart. </p><p>    Pepper placed her hand on his shoulder and gently moved him away from tony. Right, that makes sense, he couldn’t be selfish, Peper loves him too. It was only then that he realized he was crying. Tears were rolling off his face onto his suit. The suit Tony made for him. </p><p>    This can’t be happening, they had to do something, they can’t just stand by and watch him die. They had to help him. They can’t give up on him, not after he didn’t give up on them. But that’s exactly what it looked like. Nobody was moving. Why was nobody moving?</p><p>    That was the last straw for Peter. He pushed Pepper out of the way, and to his surprise she let him. She had already given up. Why was everyone accepting defeat? It only riled him on more.</p><p>    He tore at the suit, it groaned unforgivingly until it finally gave away near the burnt edges. The nanotech not knowing how to recover from the damage. Much like him. His movements were frantic, tearing at the suit until he could finally free his mentor from the metal cocoon. </p><p>    He searched frantically for a pulse, pulling Tony’s body close. The others looked on in pity when he found nothing. But he could hear it, he knew he could, so why couldn’t he find it? </p><p>    He locked eyes with Bruce and begged the doctor to look him over. “It’s there, I know it’s there.” The absolute despair is what brought Bruce closer, having experienced the stones himself he knew there was nothing he could do. </p><p>    “Alright kid, com on, give me some room, it’s ok I’ll take care of him” Peter had an iron-like grip on Tony’s body, he couldn’t understand Bruce. Couldn’t tell if the doctor believed him or not. </p><p>    Then Strange was there, with a hand on his shoulder telling him to give them some room, that they’ll take care of him. Maybe they did believe him. Maybe they were on this side too. Maybe they hadn’t given up. With that in mind he slackened his hold on Tony, laying him down gently. </p><p>The two doctors surrounded Tony, and Pepper had wrapped her arms around Peter from behind. He knew she was trying to comfort him, but it’s ok. He’s alive. He has to be alive. Why don’t they believe him? He could hear his heart! </p><p>    Then it hit him like a train. If everyone believes it then… oh god… he’s actually. He’s actually dead. Oh god oh god no no no no. It was just too much. Tony. Tony was the last straw. Not Tony. He had finally gotten another dad, the universe had finally decided to give him another shot and then took him away. It must be him. He must be the problem. It’s simple science. He was the common denominator, he doesn’t deserve a dad. It makes sense. It’s his fault that Tony is dead, the same way it’s his fault that Ben is dead, not to mention his parents. </p><p>    So lost in his own head he didn’t notice the commotion going on around him. Steve was in front of him, shaking him by the shoulders, yelling his name. Sound came back to him quickly , overwhelming his senses. “Kid… hey kid… peter...Peter!”</p><p>    “Huh” He shook his head trying to get rid of the buzzing in his ears, wiping his eyes at the same time, the tears had started to dry. </p><p>    “Kid, come on, you were right, god you were right, come on” Peter was yanked to his feet, that’s when he noticed that Mr. Stark was gone. Where had they brought him? Why did they take him? He needs… he needs to… needs to… The world was spinning and his grasp on the super soldier slackened. He needed to breathe. God why couldn’t he breath?</p><p>    “Hey, hey hey, look at me, Look at me!” Steve had grabbed Peter's chin and was looking him directly in the eyes. “You were right, he’s still there, they took him away to help him. He’s ok.”</p><p>    Peter's mind was reeling. Tony is alive? That was all it took to snap him back to reality. Tony is alive. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>